For example, from publication DE 10 2011 088 396 A1, a dual-clutch transmission is known; this features a main group in lay-shaft design with several spur gear stages and shift devices along with a range group in planetary design. The planetary gear set designed as a range group comprises a central sun gear, a ring gear and a planetary gear carrier, which guides the several planetary gears meshing with the sun gear and the ring gear. The sun gear is connected in a torque-proof manner to the end of the main shaft on the output side. The end of the planetary gear carrier on the output side is connected in a torque-proof manner to the output shaft. With the known dual-clutch transmission, the range group is connected downstream of the main group in terms of drive technology, whereas this range group can be switched between two transmission stages, which represent a lower gear range and an upper core range.